


Diva's Dance

by RiaHawk



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Fifth Element Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaHawk/pseuds/RiaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Diva Plavalaguna was asked to protect the four elemental stones, she knew there was only one way to do it. She also knew what it would cost her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva's Dance

She was coming. Leeloo could feel it. The diva tended to affect most people rather oddly, but to Leeloo, she was a calming, gentle presence. A stable influence in the middle of the chaos that surrounded and confused her. There was nothing but beauty in Plavalaguna, and she always reminded Leeloo what she had been created to protect.

 _:I am glad you are safe.:_ The diva's gentle voice seemed to echo in her mind. The words were in the old language, not the English that Leeloo had been rapidly learning or the diva's own native language. _:The news of the attack frightened me. All is for nothing if you are lost.:_

The diva's secretary approached the corner Leeloo was standing near. She spoke in a low voice, being careful to not appear to do so. "The diva is pleased that you are here. She will give you what you have come for, after the concert. Wait here."

_:I know that time is short. But there is still a little left.:_

She hadn't known what species Plavalaguna was, only that she was not of Earth. But the Mondoshiwan trusted and respected her, and that was enough for Leeloo to trust her as well. She would keep the stones safe until Leeloo, the priest Cornelius, and her Mondoshiwan guardians could collect them. The Evil was a cunning foe, and had tried to stop the Light of Creation more than once. There was no telling what it would do this time.

That aside, the Mondoshiwan were of the opinion that the less time the stones spent on Earth, the better off everyone would be. They did not learn from their mistakes, and could panic very easily and do remarkably stupid things, as the guardians had learned when they had retrieved the stones for safe keeping three hundred years before.

The meeting with the beautiful singer had been very somber. She had agreed to take charge of the stones and keep them safe. Leeloo didn't know why, but she seemed very sad at the end. "I don't know where I will be when the crisis comes, but I will schedule a concert when it is time. You will be able to find me." She had started to leave, and had paused, looking back at Leeloo. "I think it will be my last."

Now Leeloo knew what she had meant, all that time ago. And she wanted to cry out, to protest, to insist that it was against her very nature to allow it. _:Do not mourn me. If one must die so that all may live, I will happily make that sacrifice. I made this choice.:_ Leeloo wanted to shout that so many had died already and that the same beauty and innocence in the diva was what Leeloo had literally been made to protect. But she kept silent. Keeping the stones secret and safe was all that mattered right now.

 _:Everything dies, sooner or later. Life without death is as unnatural as death without living. I have lived, and now it is my time to die. But we still have a little time left. And I would like to sing one last time.:_ That soft mental whisper had come as the diva was being escorted away to the concert hall. 

And as the first notes of Diva Plavalaguna's farewell performance echoed over the ship's speaker system, Leeloo could not help but cry.


End file.
